Falling In Love With Madness
by xM00N M00Nx
Summary: Gwen realises she is in love with Owen. However the road to her revalation is a hard one.


Gwen had her hands tied to her bed posts with a pair of Rhys' ties, her legs spread wide and bent upwards, with her beautiful, shaved, pink pussy on display for Owen's complete enjoyment. Owen had tied Gwen's legs to the remaining posts using another two of Rhys' ties, then he crawled up through her spread legs to kiss her passionately and roughly. "Mm Gwen baby... you have..." he paused, sliding a finger slowly down her body, stopping when he reached her clit "no idea how much..." he teased her pussy with his finger, pushing his single digit into her soaking wet entrance ever so slightly, making her whimper. "You turn me on... do you? You dirty girl" Owen whispered in her ear, attaching himself to her neck, kissing and sucking her sweet spots. Gwen moaned her lover's name while he sucked on her pulse point, and slowly using one finger on her dripping entrance, curling it into her as he thrust in and out. "Owen... P-Please.." Gwen gasped and pulled against her restraints, begging for more "please what? Please... fuck...you? Is that what you want Gwen? You want to be fucked?" Owen rasped into his lover's ear, enunciating the word 'fuck' with a hard thrust of his finger in her pussy, making her squirm under him and against her ties. "Yes... I... I want you... to fuck me..." she whimpered "as you wish" Owen smirked, as he began to kiss down her body, stopping briefly at her perky nipples, licking and nipping at them and teasing her further. He licked down to her belly button and dipped his tongue slightly in, making her moan quietly. Owen removed his finger from her entrance and began sucking on her clit, licking it in all the right places to make Gwen squirm under him. He took his mouth away from her pussy and quickly replaced it with his fully erect member, thrusting hard into her "O-Owen!" Gwen screamed, feeling it instantly when his huge erection roughly entered her. "You like that?" He growled, watching Gwen writhe around, tugging viciously against the ties on her legs and wrists. Her erratic moaning and whining told Owen the answer he wanted to hear and so he pumped harder. In and out and in and out. Gwen couldn't take it anymore. She was fit to burst. "Owen... more... please..." she gasped between ragged breaths before Owen proceeded to sneak a hand around their rapidly moving bodies and carefully enter Gwen's tight ass with two of his fingers. This was an easy process. Her leaking juices and lubed her hole for him. Owen smiled, pushing his erection and two fingers in further as Gwen's insides clenched around him. He curled both his digits upwards to give her orgasm the final push. Gwen's eyes widened as she felt immense pleasure coursing throughout her body "Oh my god!" She screamed, the pleasure causing her body to convulse wildly and her breathing to become deep and fast. "Gwen" Owen growled hoarsely as he felt his own orgasm overtake him and spill out into Gwen's opening. Slowly, he pulled out so he could untie gwen from the bed. She had calmed down from her high and was now breathing normally. "Want some coffee,Gwen?" Owen asked, tiredness now evident in his voice "Okay... wake me up when it's ready" she replied before lying down into a comfortable position and drifting into sleep.

About 1 and a half minutes later, however, while Owen was busy looking for the teabags, unbeknownst to him, Rhys had parked his car and was walking up the stairs towards the floor that his and Gwen's shared flat with a small red velvet box in his back left jeans pocket. Rhys could barely contain himself. He envisioned Gwen, sitting eating a chinese on their sofa, watching whatever god awful soap opera was on telly, him, walking in through the door and closing it, before getting on one knee and holding the box open towards his girlfriend, she'd look confused for a couple seconds then get up from her seat walk over to him ask him what he was doing and he would answer with some long, drawn out, profound speech and then, she would look down, smile, wipe away a tear that slipped from her eye, nod then say a tearful yes. Rhys had finally reached the foor to their flat. Grabbing the door knob, he turned it 45 degrees clockwise and pushed the boor a crack open.

Owen had just poured the water into his and Gwen's mugs and was about to stir the coffee into the boiling liquid when he noticed out of the corner of his eye the door opening slightly. Quick and quiet on his feet Owen retreated back into the bedroom to wake Gwen, leaving the two drinks abandoned. "Gwen... hey... Gwen!" Owen whispered, shaking her slightly "what?" She replied grodgily "Rhys" Owen said simply, as he watched her suddenly awaken with a start "shit shit shit shit" Gwen cursed under her breath. "What are we going to do?" She panicked. "Tell him" Owen suggested quietly "okay" Gwen said "really?" Owen stared at her, shocked at her answer "yeah. It would have come out sooner or later. Besides I love you.." Gwen confessed "I love you too Gwennie" Owen said,kissig her lightly on the lips. Suddenly, they heard Rhys calling her name through the flat "Gwen! You home?" Rhys shouted, every time getting louder, indicating that he was getting closer. "Gwen? Why are there two coffees on the table?" Rhys asked, peering into the messy bedroom "Gwen?" He asked again before spotting Gwen and Owen standing naked in the corner of the bedroom. "Who is this?" Rhys asked "and why are you both naked?" He continued, getting increasingly more angry "Rhys... this is Owen... Owen... this is Rhys..." Gwen said quietly "okay... and why are you naked?" Rhys calmed down a bit before asking "take a guess, genius" Owen said giggling until Gwen hit him playfully in the arm. Causing Rhys to notice the red marks on Gwen's arms. "Gwen how did you get those marks?" Rhys queried, however not needing an answer when he noticed, worn out and forgotton on the bed, his ties. Four to be exact. Rhys managed to reign in the built up anger and stay relatively calm before gathering his ties off of the bed, taking the little velvet box from his back left jeans pocket and threw it at her and Owen. "You sure know to break a guy's heart, Gwen fucking Cooper. And I loved you. I really did. Or at least, I think I did." Rhys growled. He then turned and angrily walked out of their flat.

Hearing the door slam made Gwen loose what calm she had left, breaking into unrelenting sobs and falling against the wall, broken into Owen's welcoming and strong arms. Protecting her. "Owen... I love you " Gwen cried, holding onto his muscular body "I love you too" Owen said, leaning down to kiss her. "Rhys' box... what was in it?" Gwen breathed through her tears "do you want to get it and we can look?" Gwen nodded and lifted herself up to stand so she could get the little velvet box. Once she acquired it and had walked slowly back over to Owen she sat on the floor of her bedroom and waited for her lover to follow suit. "You ready?" He asked, putting his right arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah" Gwen replied. She snapped the lid open and her jaw fell slack at what she saw. Owen was speechless. There was a simple silver band with a 12 Carat diamond placed in the middle with several smaller diamonds placed side by side to the bigger one. It was beautiful. "Oh god..." Gwen and Owen said at the same time. Gwen let the box slip through her fingers in shock. "He was.. going to propose.." Gwen whispered, looking down to the floor "hey Gwen.. it's okay... shhh" Owen whispered into her hair as he rested his head on hers and pulled her close. "Will it?" She said "yeah. Because you've got me and..." he paused to kiss her forehead "I've got you" Owen said, briefly kissing her lips. "Yeah. We do." Gwen smiled, lifting her head up and kissing Owen gently. "Wanna sleep?" Owen asked. "I do. I'm shattered." Gwen laughed. They stood up, kissed passionately and fell hard onto Gwen's messy bed, limbs getting tangled in hair as they fell, separating from the kiss to get into a comfortable position to cuddle, then kissing again and falling peacefully into sleep.

The next day, Gwen and Owen awoke at 7.30am, something they had grown accustomed to doing since they began their jobs at Torchwood. Gwen was just overcoming her sleepiness when her phone rang. "Bloody great..." she sighed, getting up from her place next to Owen and grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket, which was discarded near the bedroom door at some point last night. She answered it with an annoyed "hello? What is it now, Jack?"

"You want me to come down now?!" Gwen half shouted down the phone. "I'm kinda busy! I'll see you in an hour." She said angrily then put down the phone with a exasperated sigh. "Owen... come on... I'll make you coffee... we have to go to work in an hour" Gwen whispered closing in to his face and kissing behind his earlobe. Owen's eyes shot open and Gwen smiled "that's what I thought... now... get your fine ass up, Owen Harper" Gwen giggled, skipping over to the wardrobe, grabbing a top and jacket then walking slowly over to where her jeans lay on the floor and bent over to pick them up, bearing her ass and pussy in Owen's direction, leaving her pink lacy panties discarded in their place next to where her jeans once lay, not bothering to pick them up. "Right. I'm going." Gwen suddenly announced, as she began putting her clothes on. "See you in a minute, Harper" she giggled, skipping out of the room

"Goddamnit Gwen Cooper... you're lucky I love you" Owen muttered to himself before smirking and jumping out of bed to meet his lover in the kitchenette of her small apartment.

An hour later, they had arrived at the Hub begun their usual routine of Ianto handing them some coffee then both going to their separate workstations. No one at Torchwood 3 knew about their relationship yet - which was great for them - however on numerous occasions they had come hazardously close to being caught. The two had been seeing eachother behind everyone's backs for 3 months and were going strong. Gwen had fallen out of love with Rhys a long time ago, and when this thing with Owen started, she threw herself into it, trying desperately to forget about the man she left at home after making up some bullshit story about working late again. Now she doesn't have to. Now Rhys left, Gwen couldn't be happier. Granted, it had only been a few hours but she felt a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

After a few hours of weevil hunting and then paperwork pile after paperwork pile, Gwen texted Owen 'Hey, wanna tell them now?' The text read. She quickly got a reply 'yeah sure' Gwen smiled, looking up to Owen, who was sitting at his workstation smirking at her. Owen promptly got up from his seat, as did Gwen, and they met between the two, lips joining together harshly but still fuelled by passion and sheer love for eachother. Gasps from their fellow teammates echoed through their ears, neither caring for their opinions. Soon, however they had to break for air, much to the great dissapointment of the couple and delight of Tosh, Ianto and Jack. "Guys... we're dating" Gwen said between breaths "yeah.. I love her" Owen smiled, kissing Gwens cheek sloppily, making her giggle. "Yeah, we knew before you did..." Jack laughed and Ianto nodded shortly, while Toshiko looked hurt, which was understandable, considering her crush on Owen. "We are so sorry Tosh... we.. we thought you were over him..." Gwen smiled sadly at her friend. "I was... and I am... I don't know why it hurts so much..." she replied before turning back to her work. Gwen turned back to Owen "love you" Gwen said, kissing her boyfriend sweetly "love you too" he replied, hugging her, and letting her bury her face into his neck, kissing it softly. "Gwennie... not.. oh god..." Owen gasped quietly as she sucked and kissed his pulse point "not here" he said softly into her ear. "Fine" she spoke, detaching herself from him and retreating back to her workstation. "You sure you're okay Tosh?" Gwen asked her friend "yeah... I mean, I'll take some time to get over it fully, and it was a shock... but, yes, I'm fine thank you." She replied smiling sadly, returning to her work.

At 12.15am, Jack had given the all clear and the team were free to go home for the night. When Gwen and Owen reached her apartment, they spotted Rhys' car in it's parking spot "shit" Gwen muttered, grabbing Owen's hand in her own, bracing herself for what might happen next. When they ascended the stairs up to her flat, Gwen was getting increasingly nervous. When the couple reached the door to the flat, Gwen kissed Owen lightly and pushed open the door. Upon entry, they noticed Rhys was standing stoic in the middle of the lounge area, with no emotion evident on his face. "You." Rhys growled, staring harshly at Owen "stole her from me. I don't know how you did it. And I don't know why. All I do know is, is that I want her back. We belong together. And you need to back off" he snarled, walking slowly over to Owen, who was standing next to Gwen, holding her hand. "I think Gwen should get a say. Don't you? Besides, if you had any respect for her, you'd let her be happy with me" Owen challeneged, stepping up to the shorter man. "Owen, sweetie... don't..." Gwen pleaded "okay... but I won't be held accountable for my actions if this bastard tries anything with you, baby" Owen said, kissing Gwen softly, briefly forgetting about Rhys, until suddenly, the couple were forced apart and Rhys' lips were roughly on hers. Gwen pulled away instantly, but he kissed her harder this time, holding her arms in place so she couldn't escape again. Owen saw how Rhys was forcing himself on her and quickly stopped it, yanking the man off of Gwen, and throwing him to the ground, kicking him twice in the ribs. "I warned you" Owen spat aggressively. "Gwen, are you okay?" Owen asked calmly, kissing her forehead. "Y-yeah..." she replied, still shocked at Rhys' actions towards her. "Shall we go back to my flat?" Owen suggested "okay." Gwen nodded "get some clothes from the bedroom and you can stay with me for a few days if you want. So you can recover." Owen smiled sweetly at his girlfriend "okay... I'll be back in a minute. Wait here in case that asshole wakes up" Gwen said, kissing Owen briefly and gesturing to her unconcious ex boyfriend, whom within the few minutes after he had forced himself onto her, she had come to hate.

When Gwen had first become involved with Owen, she hadn't expected to fall in love with him. She had never expected to care so little about Rhys. She supposed she was being silly, giving up her relationship with Rhys for Owen. Then Gwen thought about how much better Owen was for her, and how much Owen respected her and loved her. In hindsight, she thought, Rhys was a pushover. Simply accepting everything she told him. He was weak, and Gwen needed a strong man, who could be rough, protective but still sweet and caring at the same time. And thus, she found Owen. Who she learned to love. Gwen slowly falling faster and harder in love with Owen, without even realising it. Owen was her perfect, profound drug. She needed him more than she ever knew possible and without him, she didn't know what to do.


End file.
